Always Something New
by Ichiko - Tenten
Summary: (OC!)Keiko and Anzu are old friend,well one day they go hicking and see someone watching them.They follow to a well to another world.The person watching them was an elf.He was a friend of the brothers father and now he watchs over them.PairingsSOCIKElfOC


"Nature has this funny little way of saying she doesn't like you. Like when you have to walk home from work because your car broke down, only to find it raining. Or when you take a well-deserved vacation to Hawaii but have it cancelled due to hurricanes. Then again she could just throw an elf into your life...  
  
Amadan is what he calls himself. He is an untamable flirt and mysterious mischief-maker. He always causes trouble but somehow manages to get out of it just as easily."  
  
"You call that easy?!"  
  
"I'M telling the story here!  
  
"Right, as I was saying. He's nothing but trouble. Though unfailingly a gentleman, beneath that polite exterior, twinkle the eyes of someone who is either a constant mischief-maker, or else is in on some grand cosmic joke. "  
  
"Tanaka, Keiko! Get your butt out of bed this minute!" An aged female voice called up the stairs. A lump moved in one of the rooms and then bolted straight up.  
  
"Okasan?!" The girl groaned and slipped out of bed. She grabbed her fluffy red robe and dragged herself into her bathroom. Barely awake she managed to splash some water on her face and pull her hair back. Her friends had told her many times they would kill to have her hair. It was long, reaching a bit past her hips, and silky soft. It was a medium shade of brown and shinned like a pearl. Her piercing brown eyes that matched her hair took in her reflection in the bathroom mirror before she rolled her eyes and headed downstairs.  
  
"Okasan!" She moaned as she saw the woman in question sipping tea at the kitchen table. "How did you get a key to my place?"  
  
The woman, who looked like an older version of the girl, with the exception of her icy blue eyes, simply laughed, "A mother has her ways, dear child."  
  
Keiko is what one would call a classic beauty. Smooth, creamy, flawless skin. Eyes that changed with her mood, from a dark chocolate color almost black to an amberish brown bordering on orangish, framed by thick dark lashes. Her features were soft and rounded. Clocking in at 5'6" she filled out nicely. Keiko had turned 23 this past Sunday and after a wild weekend party with her friends, she now faced her mother.  
  
Which brings us to the present, nine A.M. on a Monday morning. It would have been so nice to just sleep in. To pull the thick blanket over her head and block out the world, if only for a few more hours. But it was not to be.  
  
"So how was your weekend?" Her mother asked, still sipping at her tea as she dealt herself a round of solitaire.  
  
Keiko got up to grab a bowl for her cereal. "Ecstatic." It was said sarcastically, but Okasan knew she had fun. Her eyes twinkled merrily as she made a few suggestions on what exactly transpired during the party. "Oka!" Keiko gasped out, blushing. "Your impossible!" They laughed and Keiko sat down to enjoy her honey clusters.  
  
"So did your friends try to set you up with anyone this time?" Keiko was the only single person in her group of friends. Most in her position would feel like a third wheel and get depressed. However she had sworn off men with a vengeance. Sure she would dance and flirt and such but it never went past that. Her friends however had another idea and had been setting her up with a guy every chance they got. Keiko just went along with it, hoping they grew out of it soon.  
  
"Not at first but we bumped into this one guy...what was his name.... Amdam...Amadin...Amadan! Yeah. Well anyways, they tried to get him to dance with me but he said he had some business to attend to or something and then went off. We saw him later that night talking with some guy, he glanced at us once, smiled, and waved, but he didn't come over." Keiko shrugged and went back to eating her cereal. "Although." she thought outloud, "He was really cute."  
  
Okasan smile grew into a grin, "So didn't you say you and your friend Sutoku, Anzu were going hiking today?" Okasan looked at her with unblinking eyes. "Yeah. We're going to the forest by the Okimono Dam." Keiko said getting up to put her bowl and spoon in the dishwasher.  
  
"Hum... I remember when your father and I went there on our first hiking trip together. "Okasan looked at her tea her ice blue eyes turning a bit gray with a dazed expression. Keiko had grown a bit of hate for men. Her father had left Okasan for another 'girl' after raping Okasan, then tying her up and watching him and his 'girl' have passionate sex right in front of her. "Don't even think about him Okasan. He made his choice and if you ask me I think it was a very poor decision." Okasan smiled at her and hugged her. Just then they heard the doorbell ring and Keiko went to go see whom it was. "Oh! Hey Anzu! Come in!" Okasan hurriedly went into the bathroom to make see to it that Anzu didn't know she had been crying.  
  
"So did Okasan get in again?" Anzu exclaimed giggling madly.  
  
Anzu was a beautiful woman, her hair was long and blonde, lightly sprinkled with a sandy color that was about the same length as Keiko's maybe a few inches or so shorter. She had icy eyes like Okasan, but her being younger they seemed to move, as if you were swimming in their depths. She was the same height as Keiko and she had a very pale complexion. Her skin was soft and feather like to the touch. Her voice was beautiful. It had a ring that drew everyone to her when she sung. One thing you had to not do was mess with her friends, if she ever heard someone had done wrong with one of her friends or family that someone would probably be in the hospital for quit awhile. "Yes." Keiko sighed aloud. "I believe she is in the bathroom at the moment." Right on cue her mother emerged from the bathroom drying her hands. "Oh hello my dear Anzu." Okasan pulled Anzu into a tight embrace. Anzu was like family to them; she knew everything to Keiko's mom getting in to Keiko's places (even though she changes the locks) to that fact about Keiko's father raping Okasan. "How are you today Okasan?" Okasan smiled. "Oh I'm fine darling," Okasan turned to Keiko. "Keiko, love, Where is your clock?!?" Keiko laughed hearing the sarcasm in Okasan's voice and turned into the computer room. "Its...11:34. Why?" Okasan's eyes widen in shock. "Really that late? Oh god I was supposed to be at Ottawa's house thirty minutes ago!" Okasan hurriedly gathered her things and kisses both girls on the cheek, telling them to have a good one and be careful before she left. "Ok I'm just not gonna ask!" Anzu exclaimed and Keiko laughed at her. "So are you ready?" "Yeah I need to get into some different cloths, but my stuff is in the leaving room!" Keiko left to go change upstairs.  
  
Anzu sighed and went into the living room, turning on a light. There were two windows in the room each with an end table underneath. In between the end tables was the sofa, the end tables were made of Cherry wood and the sofa was a dark green. Next to the left end table was a corner with a real tree that stood to about a foot from the roof. Made of Cherry wood was a bookcase next to the tree. Then there was a door leading to the laundry room. On the wall in front of the couch was an entertainment center. There was a TV, a VCR, a DVD player, and a stereo system all neatly arranged with little decorations (nik-naks). On the same wall was the door she was standing in that lead to the kitchen and to the wall next to that was a table with some business papers and a phone, with a table lamp for working with. In the middle of the room was a coffee table with Keiko's stuff siting next to it. All and all it was pretty good size living room. Anzu went over to Keiko's stuff and seen only a belt that had a water canteen and a book bag with stuff they might need like FOOD and the sorts.  
  
Keiko came back down with a pair of blue jean shorts and a plain, green sleeveless shirt. It wasn't fancy or anything, just some cloths to get dirty in. As was Anzu's, Anzu wore a pair of green shorts with a camouflage sleeveless shirt to go with it. Though the girls were in plain cloths they still looked good. "So lets hit it!" Keiko grabbed her stuff and went to the front door where Anzu's stuff was, Anzu grabbed her stuff and they were off.  
  
Back in the fudal era Kagome just got back from home. "Hey Inu-yasha what's wrong?" She looked curiously at him. Inu-yasha looked thoroughly ticked. "You said you'd come back this morning! It's the afternoon, we could already be on our way looking for a jewel shard!" He bellowed at Kagome and Kagome sighed, "Inu-yasha you know my grandpa is not doing to good. I wanted to stay just a little longer." Staring at the ground Kagome looked quit sad and Inu-yasha put his arms around her. "I'm sorry Kagome. I forgot about you grandpa, Please don't cry." Kagome smiled up at him. "Its ok. Let's go see the others." Inu-yasha nodded. With that Kagome took his hand and Inu-yasha smiled at her. It was one of their tender moments, which rarely happened, so Kagome was gonna hold on to it as much as she could before Kikyou came and swept it away again. "Kagome, Miyoga has just informed me one of my fathers assassins are coming to visit me. He is a friend of mine... As well as Sesshomaru's. When my father died he just wandered. He's still an assassin, but for my father he still visits to make sure we are ok and are not dying, dead, or to badly injured. I just thought I'd warn you so you don't freak out when you since his enormous energy." Kagome just looked at him and trusting his judgement, shrugged and walked on.  
  
Keiko and Anzu had just arrived and had started to get everything ready. Keiko looked over to the forest and felt something strange calling to her. "Yo girl, what's wrong?" Anzu questioned, putting her pack on. Keiko shook her head, "I was just wondering if its gonna be hot in there. You know how you see on the discovery channel about how some forests can be cold inside even though it's a hot day out here." Anzu shrugged, "I don't know why do you ask?" Putting her pack on Keiko shrugged. "Cause I got a chill form the forest." The chill was gone now and Anzu rolled her eyes, "Oh come on your not getting cold feet are you?" An evil smiled played upon her face. "HECK NO!" Keiko walked ahead of Anzu and she mumbled, "That's what I thought..." And followed Keiko.  
  
Hours had passed and they had just finished lunch. "Should we head back now?" Anzu asked. She was unfamiliar with this forest. "Yeah. I think we should." Keiko turned her head and seen a head pop back behind the tree. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Anzu asked, she had seen it to. It was a good thing they had just got their packs on cause they started to chase it. They could tell it was a 'someone'. Just then that someone jumped into a well. Anzu and Keiko looked down there and seen that there was nothing. In the forest they were in a little patch of sunlight came in to shine on the well, it was an old well one that looked like it hadn't been used in a LONG time. "Ok I know we weren't seeing things so lets crawl down there and see if there's like some secret passage or something." Keiko started climbing down, as did Anzu. When they reached mid well Keiko was started to feel a tugging at her legs. "Anzu look down at my legs... is there something there pulling at them?" "No there's nothing there why?" "Cause I'm feeling a pulling at my legs."  
  
Keiko shook it off and went on climbing down when she got a violent jerk and slipped. Keiko was falling and in a frantic to grab something to hold onto she grabbed Anzu's leg. Anzu had just started feeling a bit of a tug when that happened to Keiko. Screaming the girls fell into a black vortex that was sucking them in, in the end they were spit back out on the other side. "Ow. You're sitting on my head Keiko." "Sorry Anzu." With that Keiko stood up and brushed her legs off. "Ok now that we were officially freaked out let find that passage." Both Anzu and Keiko searched for a passage for an hour or so with no success. "Ok Keiko lets get out of here please? It's hot down here!" Keiko rolling her eyes and agreed. Anzu smiled and grabbed a loose brick. Her palms were sweaty and the bricks were small, but they made it out one at a time. Both of them wiped the sweat of their brow and looked around, only after about 30 seconds of shock Anzu's asked were they were. "Um... um... Well... how would I know, eh? You're the brains of out outfit...but... where are we?" Keiko looked around the forest and grabbed her pack. They both had brought there packs and they would be supplied for along while. Anzu looked around. "Well I guess we should head out and try to find help cause Heh... I'M NOT GOING IN THAT WELL AGAIN!" Keiko laughed. "Ok, ok, ok. We'll go find someone." With that settled they both set out passing by many trees and foliage they had never seen before.  
  
When they finally got out there was a strange looking human and another human riding on a two- headed dragon like thing and a little toad looking kid. Both girls' mouth's dropped at the sight. In the modern world there were no such things a dragons. In Keiko's eyes there was a very cute looking girl like one she used to baby-sit all those years ago. There was also either a very ugly person or a walking, talking toad. Oh and if there was a god he was standing next to the dragon thing. To both of the girl's surprise the toad came up to them and looked at them kind of evaluating them. "Not one of them is the friend you spoke of, M'lord. They are just nasty humans." When the toad looked back they were gone. It looked around and found them awing over the girl on the two-headed dragon. The man looked over the girls, "Where do you come from?" They were not dressed in cloths he had ever seen... except... except on that girl of his half brothers. "Well first," Keiko bowed. "I'm Tanaka, Keiko and this is Sutoku, Anzu." Anzu also bowed. To the toad's very much displeasure as well a surprise the man bowed too, "I am Itaiwakito, Sesshomaru." Keiko smiled. "We came following a man into a well over there." Keiko pointed in the direction. "Do you know which way that man went?" It seemed to Anzu, Sesshomaru knew this man by the look in his eyes. Anzu was special, she could practically see into your soul with her piercing eyes. She could draw the truth out of anyone, at any place, and certainly at any time.  
  
"Well Sesshomaru it looks clear to me that you may know this man. We would like to see him for he was... watching us up to the point where we were chasing him." Anzu stepped up and showed him that she knew something. Keiko stepped in, "We know it's not our place to tell you what to do, but if you know how to find him will you help us find him?" He narrowed his eyes, "You are correct when you say its not your place to say anything." Keiko at that moment could have screamed at the man. "But... since I know the man you speck of I will 'allow' you to follow me to him. I have some business with the man." *These women are different. The one is very well mannered. Like a 'lady' figure and the one is looked at me is if she knows something... very awkward. * With that Sesshomaru was walking away the toad close behind.  
  
Smiling Keiko grabbed her bag that she had previously set down and ran to catch up. Anzu just shook her head, sighing and followed Keiko. A glance here and there from the little girl got Keiko's attention. Scooping up a handful of flowers (or as Jakken puts them 'weeds') and handed them to the little girl. The sun seemed to be glowing through the little girls eyes. "Thank- you!" The little girl hugged Keiko and as Keiko hugged back she asked, "What's your name little one?" The little girl looked over in the direction Sesshomaru was in, but he didn't move, he just kept walking. "Rin is Rin's name." Keiko blinked. This little girl didn't know how to talk properly. "Well Rin that's a pretty name. My name is—" "Keiko-same, Rin. Her name is Keiko-sama." Keiko blinked at Sesshomaru's back. "The other girls name is Anzu." At the fact that he didn't put 'sama' after her BEST friend's name got her just a little agitated. "Just call me Keiko, Rin" Sesshomaru stopped and turned to face Keiko, who was smiling. *Why the heck is she smiling?!? I look as if I'm gonna KILL her! * "If I want Rin to call you sama then she will." Keiko's smile was erased and she looked just as emotionless at him. "Then if you don't mind would you allow the same respect to Anzu? I do not do anything without her." Anzu came up behind Keiko and whisper into her ear that 'it wasn't necessary', but Keiko refused. Confusion ran through Sesshomaru's eyes, but Keiko barely caught it. "Very well... She is Anzu-'sama'." The 'sama' was hissed out. *Why on god's earth would he want to call ME Sama and not my friend? I mean come on! * "Why does Rin have to call Keiko-sama and Anzu-sama, sama Sesshomaru- sama?" Sesshomaru said nothing, just walked.  
  
((((( OK! I'm done ^^ This is my first chapter of a TOTALLY different kinda fic. I was gonna make it a Eversummer eve, Inu-yasha cross over but I'm not. Its gonna be a different elf, but I am gonna use the name of the elf from Eversummer eve. It's a kewl name ^_^ anyhow its gonna have oc as you plainly can see. And yes Inu-yasha and his group will be in it. PLEASE R+R!))))) 


End file.
